dhxmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob and Janine's Toga Adventure
'Jacob and Janine's Toga Adventure '''is an 2006 Comedy/Romance/Animated Musical produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Classic Media is From The Animated Classic from The Lion King Plot This Story of Jacob and Janine's Toga Adventure Takes place in Call Roman When The Stork Brings the Baby Here Name Jacob (Tom Kenny) Brings Mother and Father Here are Good Parents But Jacob Grow as an Kid as Acting of People of Roman (Joanne Vannicola) to Bring This Flamingo To Hit By Blowling Pins (Rob Paulsen), Jacob is Good Acting and The Three Bullies Ariving Roman Jacob is Have No Friends and is So Alone But Grandmother is About Friends (Kath Soucie), I Am Weasel and Beaky Buzzard Arrive Roman (Michael Dron and Mel Blanc) Jacob is Got New Friends and Janine the Girl of My Dreams (Samantha Weinstien) and the Evil Queen named Queen Roman (Sherry Lynn) is Watching the People of Roman But the Roman Guards are Arrive (Frank Welker) Queen Roman is Going Girl and Capture. But Jacob and Janine are in Love and Friendship Together with I Am Weasel and Beaky Buzzard But The Queen Roman is Taked Janine my Love Janine is Kidnapped by Evil Queen and Put in the Cage and Trying to Saved My Friends. Jacob and his Friends to Rescue and Janine is Saved You, But Queen and the Guards is Going to Destory Heroes is Having a Plan a Roman Fireworks Factory to Revenge and If is The Last Thing I Do, Am Gotting Get Them. Jacob and Janine is Walking Througe Roman City and Have An Romanitc Time But All Birds are Having a Bird Party to Dance Party But Weasel and Beaky Buzzard are In the Party Too! Let's Party with Jacob and Janine and Doing Some Dance and Doing Some Favorite Song Like Dance Around the Fun My Favorite Song Jacob and Janine's Favorite and Queen Roman is Watching the Party But the Guard Stand Here. Cast *Jacob (voiced by Joanne Vannicola) *Janine (voiced by Samantha Weinstein) *Beaky Buzzard (voiced by Mel Blanc) *I Am Weasel (voiced by Michael Dron) *Stork (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Flamingo (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Bully #1 (voiced by Joe Niptoe) *Bully #2 (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Bully #3 (voiced by Brad Garrett) *Jacob's Grandmother (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Jacob's Parents (voiced by Kate Higgins and Dan Castellaneta) *Queen Roman (voiced by Sherry Lynn) *The Roman Guards (Frank Welker) *Narrator (voiced by Deann deGruijter) Release ''Jacob and Janine's Toga Adventure garnered critical acclaim and at Rotten Tomatoes, based on 61 reviews collected, the film has an overall approval rating of 92%, with a weighted average score of 8/10. Among Rotten Tomatoes's Cream of the Crop, which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television, and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 100 percent. By comparison, Metacritic, which assigns a Standard score 0-100 rating to reviews from mainstream critics, calculated an average score of 84 from the 13 reviews it collected. Songs *I Am So Alone (Performing by Joanne Vannicola) *Stay (Performing by Rihanna Ft. Mikky Ekko) *I Want to Rule the Roman (Performing by Sherry Lynn) *We Are in Love (Performing by Joanne Vannicola and Samantha Weinstein) *You Gotta Saved Me (Performing by Samantha Weinstein) *Dance Around the Fun (Performing by Elton John) *We Are in Love (Reprise) (Performing by Joanne Vannicola and Samantha Weinstein) Music Elton John and Tim Rice wrote five original songs for this film, with Elton John performing "Dance Around the Fun" in this film The film's score was composed by Hans Zimmer The film's original motion picture soundtrack was released on June 9, 2006. It was the fourth best-selling album of the year on the Billboard 200 and the top-selling soundtrack. Category:DHX Media Films